Wherever You Will Go
by BillieJamesPotter
Summary: Whether thought of as a friend or foe, one thing is for certain: Severus Snape loved Lily Evans, but yet again, so does James Potter. Follow Snape, Lily and James through their deepest sorrows and their greatest triumphs as they battle Death Eaters, emotions as well as each other. We all know how it ends, but do we know exactly how it happened? Based on my personal opinion
1. James's Death

A/U

I just wanted to let you guys know these first three chapters are short but I wanted a more original way of starting off a story so here you go. Enjoy and review

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

James knew he had been foolish to set down his wand for even a second. But for some reason he just felt so safe in his home with his family, his friend being their protection from the man currently standing in front of him.

As he heard loud thuds of someone running up the stairs into his son's nursery, James couldn't help feeling satisfied. Lily was upstairs with Harry…perhaps he could spare them a few more seconds of life. But he knew that no matter what, Lily wouldn't let their son die. He knew that she loved James with all her heart, but when it came down to it, Harry's life would come over his. And James agreed wholeheartedly.

The man standing in front of him laughed, a cold, high-pitched laugh. James watched as he raised his wand, inhaling before saying the curse he knew would take his life away.

"Avada Kedavra!"

James saw the flash of green light coming towards him, but it appeared to be in slow motion. Time seemed to stop, and even though it was a split-second between when the curse was casted and when it reached James, he felt like he had all the time in the world. So closing his eyes, he began to reminisce in all his greatest sorrows and triumphs of his all-too-short life.


	2. Lily's Good-Bye

A/U

Again, this chapter is rather short but they'll get longer I swear! All of the characters/everything brilliant in this story belong to JK Rowling! Just putting it out there that she's probably the most awesome person in the world. Just saying. Enjoy!

She screamed as she heard those two terrible words, knowing that her husband was gone. Sucking in a deep breath while trying to ignore the tears streaming down her face she placed her dear child in his crib as she attempted to barricade them in the small nursery with random pieces of furniture.

"It's going to be okay, Harry," she kept whispering. "Harry, Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Be safe, Harry, be strong. Dear Harry, you are so loved." By the time she said these words she was kneeling beside his crib. Reaching down, she lifted him out to give him one last hug before the man that had already ripped their little family apart entered the room.

As the door was blasted open, she screamed again. Immediately, she set Harry down back in his crib, standing protectively in front of it.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded.

"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-."

"This is my last warning-."

"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

She watched as he raised his wand, knowing what was going to happen when he did. Taking one last glance back at her son, she couldn't help but smile. After this spell, if everything worked out, he'll be alright. He'll go to school, have many friends, and most likely be on the Quidditch team. James would be so disappointed if he didn't, James loved Quidditch…he was rather attractive when he played it…

She saw the green light, but she hadn't heard the spell. She was too lost in her memories to listen.


	3. Snape's End

A/U This is the last short chapter, I promise! From here on out it'll be a normal fanfiction! Stick with it please and enjoy!

Snape knew he was going to die; trying vainly to stop the bleeding from his gashes inflicted by Nagini, he thought of what a failure he was. Not only had he allowed the snake to live, but he had also never told Harry what he had intended to tell him. Of course, no one knew exactly how much he knew about the Horcruxes , or if they had any idea that he knew at all, so that wasn't much of a fail. But Harry…

As if in answer of his prayers he heard a few very faint footsteps and suddenly heavy breathing over him. Opening his eyes, he stared into the Harry-no-Lily's beautiful, emerald green eyes. What a most convenient last sight for him to see…but his work was not done. Grabbing the front of his robes, Snape managed to speak.

"Take…it…take…it."

With the last of his strength Snape managed to push the memories out of him; his eyes, ears and mouth. He watched with tired eyes as the boy hastily grabbed a vial, trying to gather as many of the memories as possible.

"Look…at…me," he breathed, before releasing Harry, settling back down on the floor.

To Harry, Hermione and Ron, their old teacher's death was rather quick and easy compared to the rest of the night that they had in store. However to Snape, it was the longest moment of his life. Time seemed to stand still as he gazed into those emerald green eyes, which brought back so many memories. Whether they were rough times or the greatest memories of his life, they all seemed to be linked to that one thing he yearned for the most: Lily. Before drifting off he reminisced through the memories that he couldn't bare not to relive.


End file.
